Basement
by omoomona88
Summary: Donald met Stacie again years after the competition. This time things are quite different, because Stacie discovered the 'Basement'.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

Setting: around 4-5 years after Barden Bellas won the competition

I add some OCs.. Enjoy! (And reviews would be great too ;))

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Introduction**

"I'm home!"

Silence.

"Mom? Dad?"

No answer.

"I rarely come home and when I do no one is here. Great. Just great."

Donald opened his bedroom door. It looks just like how he left them. "Time for a deep sleep." And he dozed off.

There are sounds of people laughing downstairs. Now someone is home, he thought. He force himself to get out of his bed. 3 hours. He managed to get a good sleep for 3 hours.

"I knew the laugh comes from you, Delia." Donald speak as he got down the stairs.

"Donald! Oh my god! You are home! Why didn't you call?"

"Do I really need to call to get home?"

"Well no but if you didn't you might end up just like now. Alone."

"I slept. Its good. After hours of flight."

"As you say, little brother. Come hug your sis."

"Geez." Donald leans in and hug her.

Delia pushed him "Go get dressed. My friend is coming."

"Its just A friend. Just another girl. It doesn't affect anything if I stay in my room, right?"

"Donald, stop being a gynophobic please? Get over it. You are sitting with us for dinner. Besides, she is staying here for a week so don't tell me you will be in your bed for the whole week."

"Just go and get dressed, young man. " Donald's mother took a quick peck on his cheek.

"I am going, mom. But save the basement for me. For the whole week." His voice sounded strict.

"An exchange? You've never changed, bro. Fine. I will not enter the basement."

Donald took himself up the stairs. His legs feels heavy. He doesn't want to meet anyone except his family. He is not in the mood.

Half an hour later, he is sitting in the living room, in a simple t-shirt and plaid coat, jeans, with his headphones blasting some rock music. And he also wears specs.

Without turning around, he blurted out "New perfume, sis? Your obsession never stops, did they?"

"Aww, so good to have a brother that knows a lot about you! Yes this is a new one! Chanel, loved them! Is that your new specs?"

"Yeap."

"I always wanted to burn your specs collection. Just to see your reaction."

"I will burn all your cologne and perfumes if you did that."

"You can't burn perfumes. "

"Right, they have alcohol in those."

The door bell rang.

"And now I am off to the commode."

"Don't you dare." His sister pulled him to the front door.

"Hey! Thanks for coming! Oh yes, meet my brother, Donald!"

"Hey my name is-" the girl voice broke off.

"You are Stacie." Donald found himself speaking.

"The guy at the riff-off. The one I defeated. Nice to see you again."

"Heh. Trebles won. Didn't expect to see you here."

"They won, you lose, because you can't answer my song, remember? Jesse helped you."

"Wait. Both of you, went to Barden?" Delia pushed Donald away while pulling Stacie inside the house.

"Yes, we did. He is my senior though." Stacie replied.

Donald avoid any unnecessary questions at the dinner table. After that, all his family members sat at the living room (they don't do dishes, they have maids) and talk with Stacie. Donald just respond to the talk with smile, or tiny laugh. He still have jet lag and his pride was scratched by Stacie in front of his sister, so, he is not particularly in any mood.

Delia showed Stacie the guest room. It is downstairs, next to Delia's parents room. They say having a bed upstairs is tiring, so they switch the master bedroom downstairs, next to the guest room.

"Can't I sleep in your room?" Stacie asked Delia before she walks out of the room.

"You know I sleep naked, Stacie. Besides you are used to sleep alone in your apartment."

"In my apartment, Tobby accompany me.. You do know I have insomnia.."

"Well.. Can you pretend the pillow as your cat...? Hmm, or you can go to the library. Our library that I told you about."

"I am not fond of books."

"Me too, but trust me, those books, in there, are amazing. All of them. I hate reading but I love all the books in there."

"Guess your parents have a good taste in books."

"Wrong. Its my brother. That library belongs to Donald. Now, try to sleep. Good night Stacie! I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Night, Delia."

2 hours passed since Delia left Stacie alone in the room. She still can't sleep. She decides to go to the library.

"Wait, where is the library?" Stacie talked to herself. She pushed her hair to the side. Still thinking.

"Ahh I remembered. That door near the living room. The basement."


	2. Chapter 2 : Game Rule

Stacie is lucky enough because the light at the living room is on. Delia must have left them on. She walks towards the door next to a potrait. She turns the knob.

The light is on. Weird. Maybe its Delia. Stacie walks down the stairs. She saw 4 wooden racks in the middle of the room, filled with books. There is a yellow couch next to the window. And at the other side of the room there is a study table, with colourful stick notes pinned at the wall. The library seemed, welcoming.

She saw another door near the study table. Eager, she walk towards them and opened it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Donald pushes her out of room just when she is about to enter it.

"I am just.. Walking around. I have insomnia and I can't sleep so.."

"Who told you that you can come here?"

"Delia did. She said I can come here if I can't sleep."

"Looks like someone must have forgotten their promise. Urgh. Come here"

Stacie follows Donald who went towards the bookshelves. "What kind?" Donald suddenly speaks. Still puzzled, Stacie answers, "What kind, what?"

"What kind of book you would like to read?"

"Aaa anything related to life? Or dying people, maybe?"

Donald looked at her, frowning. "Are you sure, Stacie? I thought you would go for something like Fifty Shades Of Grey."

"Read those. Too weird for me. Yes, I'm sure about that."

Donald pulls a small book from the rack. The smallest size compared to the others. It has a brown coloured cover. He handed them to her. "Read those and don't disturb me. In case you need tissues, its at the top shelves next to the study table."

Donald walked back to the room. And closed the door.

Stacie found herself going through the top shelves for tissues about an hour later. The book touched her. And without her realizing it, she had fall to sleep.

"Yo! Wake up, Stacie! Your saliva are spilling over my couch!" Donald's voice. She opened her eyes, meet his gaze, and she wake up as soon as possible. There is a blanket on top of her body, could it be there because of him?

"You don't look like you have insomnia. You look just fine sleeping."

"Its because I cried. The book made me do so. I usually sleep after crying."

"I always knew that book is good."

"I never read it before."

"Never. Read. It. Before? _Tuesdays With Morrie?_ Never read it? You probably should shot your head."

"I am not a book person."

"Then you should at least watch the movie."

"Busy."

Donald got up and went to 'the room'. He didn't close the door. Seconds later, the smell of coffee creep up of Stacie's nose. Donald walks towards her with a white mug in his hand. "Here. Try this. And tell me how it is."

"Why should I? Did you put crystal meth in this?" But she took the mug anyway. The smell is too hard to resist.

"You think I did? If I want to, i could have given you the coffee last night, and I am sure you will have a good night sleep."

"Bluffing." Stacie looks at the coffee. It has the shape of a leaf. She took a sip.

And more. And the whole cup.

"What coffee is this?"

"My coffee. Caramel latte. And I did the leaf. I know you are about to ask me that."

"You are a Barista? Thats what you work as?" Stacie talks as she holds the mug.

"Yes and no. I am a Barista, but its not my job. My personal interest. When I was at Barden, I had my internship at Starbucks and interested in them ever since, so I learned how to do them."

"Then what do you work as?"

"Lets play a game, shall we? I tell you one thing about me, and then you have to tell me about yourself. If you refused to, you will drink a mug of vodka. God knows what will happen after that."

"Sounded like Truth Or Dare to me. But okay. I can handle that. So, my turn now? What should I tell you about?"

"Personal interest, Stacie."

"Right. Well.. Let me think.. Oh, I love key chains. I have tons of them at home. Wherever I go, I will buy keychains. I just loved them. Collecting them, sounds funny but I loved those. Now my second question, what course do you take in Barden?"

"Business. Just like how my dad told me to do. You? Next question, where is the 'I have a lot of sex' kind of Stacie?"

"I took the cosmetics. Haha. She is still here. In front of you. She just learned to control herself better. And you Donald, where is your smirks?"

"You do know that you are in white spaghetti top and white micro shorts and you are alone with a guy who once famous with the title 'Monster Under the Covers', right?" He smirks.

"I know. Chill, Donald. You should wear something more than just briefs and muscle tee. They are too easy to tear off. I was labeled as 'Mattress Queen' before. So you should be careful too. Next question, how are you and Lily?"

He didn't answer. After a long pause, he said, "I am drinking the vodka."

"Wait, no. Why? I mean why do you want to take the vodka? Its just Lily."

"Lily and I are over."

Stacie didn't know how to respond. "Urm.. I didn't know that.. Why did you guys, you know, break up?"

"Its my turn, Stacie. We will continue this later. Its almost 10 am. You better get to your room before my sis go mad looking for you."

"Okay." Stacie walks up the stairs and closes the door behind him. She felt weird. Why did both of them split up? They look fine at aca-reunion. Stacie still remembered Donald dancing with Lily. Well of course, that was a year ago but...

Eventually, she get dressed and leave the guest room. No one is here. Donald's parents are out, Delia had urgent job, and Donald, well he is here. They had breakfast together. Actually, he is just trying to be polite to his guest, if not he probably still be in the basement.

"Can I be in there again?" Stacie asked.

"Its not even fun. There are just books. Last time I recall, you are not a book person."

"Well yeah.. But.."

"You don't want to be alone up here. You can go there. We will continue the game. Except there is one rule. No questions about Lily."

"Thats not fair!"

"Its fair because its my place."

Stacie crossed her arm across her chest.

"Standing there or are you coming Stacie?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Vodka

"Its my turn, right?" Donald spoke once they reached the basement.

"Yeap."

"How do you have insomnia? I remembered Cynthia told me that you are a heavy sleeper."

"This is a tough question." Stacie pauses. They sat on the couch."I had insomnia since 2 years ago. You know, before Barden, I probably achieve nothing in my life except getting on the bed with guys at parties. I mean, I am wild. After Bellas, I finally found a good thing about me.. I applied working at M.A.C, you know, to make up those famous artists, and eventually I succeeded. I took a cab home, to tell my parents."

"So you are a make up artist now."

"Yeah.." Stacie smiled. Her head still looking at the floor. "When I got there, the door was opened. Long story short, I found my parents in my house covered with blood. Thats not the only thing.. They cut them.. You know what I mean. Cut into pieces. And I found them. Police said it was planned.. My father's business were at the peak at that time.. His business partner wants to take over the company.. Somehow police caught him.. and send him to the jail. I am the only child and just letting you know, my parents are orphans. So basically, I am alone since then. Maybe that's why I had it."

"I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Don't worry. No one did. Except your sister and you."

Donald looks at Stacie. He felt sympathy towards her. She was a funny girl, even if he was not close to her, people at Barden likes to chat with her. Sad to know her life were twisted when she was about to make it right.

"For the record, I don't want your sympathy. Maybe its just God way of saying 'I give you this to slap you right in your face so you will fix your life to be a better person. So take the second chance and use it'." She sighed. "Lets go on with the next question, How your relationship ended?"

"I told you no questions about Lily."

"I only ask you how your relationship end, I didn't even mention her name."

"But its related to her!"

"You said 'no question about Lily' and my question is about your relationship."

Donald got up and reached for a bottle of vodka and some plastic cups near the study table. "I am telling you with this," he lifted the vodka. "Because I can't tell you about it when I am conscious. I need to make myself sub-conscious first."

Donald drank the vodka from the bottle itself. When he put it down, the bottle only contain half of them. "We were great together. Its just... I take over my father's business once I graduated.. And I get busy.. I managed to call her at least once a week.. But I meet her only once a month.. And that day will be spent in bed.. Hah.. It was our 1000th day.. You might think I am crazy to count that, but I did.. And I wanted to surprise her.. So I went to her house after work.. I always have a spare key and I got into her house. I didn't call out her name.. I mean I was planning for a back hug.. And when I opened the bedroom door.. Haha. Lily and Unicycle were naked on the bed."

Stacie doesn't know how to react. If there is anything worse than knowing your partner is cheating on you, is to catch them cheating in front of you. In bed. Without a single strand.

"I should have seen it coming.. Unicycle knew her since high school.. And I was too busy.. I don't blame her.. But instead of finding more time for her, I just call it off. I don't want to tie her. And then I indulge myself with work. Sleep 4 hours a day. Socializing, have one nightstand, but absolutely avoiding relationships."

"Oh. I shouldn't have asked you. Its, pretty hard to digest."

"But you did." Moment of silence.

"Stacie, you are so pretty."

Donald said after he took another sip from the bottle.

"You forgot the word 'sexy'."

"Sexy? Your lower cut shirt, I can live with those."

"You are really drunk."

Donald finish the whole bottle and he put them next to the couch. Suddenly, he pulled Stacie and kiss her. Stacie tasted the Vodka in his mouth. They broke the kiss, "This is not a good idea. You are really drunk. I don't want you to regret anything-" Another kiss.

He kissed her neck and in some way managed to push her, making her lying flat on her back. Stacie just give in. She thought maybe Donald just need something to help him feel better. Or maybe she need Donald to help her feel better. Or maybe both.

Moments later, their clothes were scattered on the floor, leaving them in their inner garments.

"Stacie! Are you in here?" Delia's voice reached Stacie's and Donald's ear.

"OH MY GOD!" First 3 word that comes out from Delia's mouth upon seeing her brother, on top of her best friend, half naked, on the couch.

"I told you not to enter the basement! Get out! You ruin our moment!" Donald said as he threw his jeans to his sister.

"I am going out now I can't see this this is nightmare gosh,"

When the door is closed, Stacie let out a small laugh. "What is so funny?" Donald said, still on top of Stacie.

Stacie smiled, "Your sister had a nightmare."

"And your best friend had a nightmare too. I will make sure I lock the doors."

"Saved that later. You still have unfinished business." Stacie put her arms around Donald's neck and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4 : Scared

Stacie is awake.

Donald's left arm is Stacie's pillow. His right hand completely hugged her waist, palm touching her stomach. Stacie feels Donald breaths at her neck. She tried to get out of his embrace, wanting to find her clothes, since their bodies were uncovered. There was not even a blanket.

She was trying to reach for her shirt with her pinky finger, when he pulled her closer to him. Their eyes locked.

"So 'Mattress Queen', you should probably change that to 'The Queen Of The Couch'."

"And 'Monster Under The Covers' should have been 'Beast Without Covers'."

"Sweet. You still haven't lose yourself. Still have your senses."

"Tell me, did the Vodka made you do it?"

"It probably helped me to do it. Can't blame me when you are arguing with a women who is so attractive like you. I probably wished to be with you, but I never make it real because I hooked up with Lily."

"So the vodka helped you to get a chance to know me... Better?"

"On terms of sexual interaction, yes. Relationship, not much."

"Why don't you try? Give it a shot?"

"Huh?"

"The relationship. Lets try."

"Your idea doesn't sound that good."

"Or probably you are just scared. Scared to hurt and being hurt."

"Alright, I am not scared. That is an insult for me."

"Stop acting like you are tough. So, are we on?"

"Preparatory couple. We will call it that."

.

.

.

.

After she had a meal together with Delia, they had some friendly talk, and then she left for the basement.

"Tell me what you work as."

"I told you I run my father's company. I'm a heir, okay."

"What does the company do?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"As long as you are not running a company with bottles of lubes, I will be fine."

"Lubes? The CEO is straight, Stacie. I thought I proved it to you already." Donald let out his smirk again.

Stacie always loved to see that. His smirk. Ever since the riff-off.

"Oh you did proved it. EXTREMELY well."

Stressing on the word, 'extremely'.

"Oh did you enjoyed it that much? On scale 1 to 5, what would you rate me?"

"Urm, 4.5. Because I rate myself 5 and you can't go better than me."

"Oh, how nice. Next question, if my obsession are collecting spectacles, then what are yours?"

"Collecting shoes. Pumps, stilettos, flats, wedges, name it."

"Oh I like it when you are in pumps."

"Oh really? I will wear them more often, for you." The look of her face brings Donald to the riff off. She look so wild he feels he need to tamed her. Look at the way she winks. Pure seduction.

"What a pleasure."

"Do you play instruments? There is a piano in your house."

"Yeap. My sister played violin. I learned piano."

A guy that can play piano. Attraction increases by 60%. Thats all that came to her mind.

"Do you play them?"

"Huh? Roleplay? No."

"Stacie, the instrument."

"Oh. No, I didn't."

"Want to learn?"

"Everyone is asleep."

"I will teach you tomorrow, then."

"What should we do now?"

"Read a book."

"I am not a book-"

"Person." Donald cut her. "But I have work to do, so, read them while I come back to you, okay?"

"And I thought you are on your leave. I don't want to choose. You make the decision."

"I didn't go to work doesn't mean I don't have work to do." Donald speaks as he went through the books on the second wooden rack. He lend her a hard cover book. The cover is in blue colour.

"I will see you in the morning." He smiled at her. And he was gone. He is in 'the room', again.

"At least the cover looks attractive." Stacie spoke as she opened the book.

.

.

.

.

5 am. Donald found Stacie fast asleep, her head rested on her knees, right hand at her side, still holding the book. He took the book and put it on the floor and gently move her so she will lie on the couch. He then wrap her with a blanket. He took a moment to look at her and spun around to walk back to 'the room'.

And then he found himself turning back, facing her direction. He sat on the floor, his back against the couch. Never he had thought to look at Stacie this way. And never he thought that he will try to be in a relationship again. He knows, deep down, what she said about him is true. He is scared to hurt, and being hurt.

It doesn't take a long time till Donald fall asleep, his finger intertwined hers, their forehead against each other.


	5. Chapter 5 : Help

"Is he really that good?" Delia breaks the silence.

"What?" Stacie lift up her head and stop applying the nail polish.

"Donald. Is he that good in bed?"

"You mean, couch."

"Yeah, in your case, couch. I heard a lot of rumours about him."

"Hmm, how do I put this in words.. If sex is solar system, he will be the sun."

"And what does that makes you?"

"Solar flares."

"Solar flares? What the hell does that symbolises?"

"I am all over him."

"Really Stacie? I didn't know you loved it that much." Donald talks with his smirk plastered on his face. His arms crossed as his left arm lean against Delia's bedroom door.

"I can't imagine you were on top of her yesterday. And you were only in your briefs. It is hard to imagine your little brother who bath with you in 3rd grade in that kind of situation."

"No one ask you to imagine it." He laughed

"Your little brother is not so little after all, Delia." Stacie let out smile to decorate her face. Beautiful, Donald thought.

"Now, sis, I need to borrow your friend to teach her something."

"I believe she doesn't need your guidance since she is a pro just like you."

"Clear your dirty mind, woman. I want to teach her how to play the piano."

"Oh."

Stacie got up of Delia's bed and follows Donald.. Once they reach the piano, he sit down. "And how good you are at this?" she put her right hand on the piano, left hand on her waist as she speaks.

"I will play you my best piece."

Truth to his word, the piece that he plays really sounds amazing. His hands move fast and smooth, not even a mistake can be heard. It is an upbeat song, Stacie feels as if adrenalin is running through her veins in the presence of the piece. And he pressed the last note.

"What song is that?"

"Cubana Cubana. That's the fastest I can go. Can't afford to play Flight Of The Bumblebee, my fingers almost tangled when I attempt to do so."

"Never heard of both song before. So, what are you going to teach me?"

"The easiest piece, Fur Elise. Come here."

Donald points to the sit next to him.

Stacie took her sit on his left side. He played the first few notes, and she tries to follow it. They repeated it a few times. Donald laugh at some of Stacie's attempt. She softly hit his shoulder, and then threw her head back, laughing.

Not far from there, Delia is watching.

"They seemed to get along well," Delia's mom spoke behind her.

"Does seems so."

"Its good if she is in our family."

"Mom, they just know each other 2 days ago."

"They knew each other at Barden."

"Barely."

"I have a good feeling about them. They will sort this out."

"I hope so."

"Why don't you help them?"

"Help them? How?"

.

.

.

.

"Tell me one thing I suck at,"

"Your sense of fashion when you were in Barden, Donald."

"Why is that?"

"Why? Aca-initiation day, blue stripes shirt, brown-green cardigan, with Trebles red jacket. Ring a bell?"

"I admit that one sucks."

"I think I need to help you with your wardrobe. If I can, I would have toss any shirt out of your wardrobe that looks displeasing to my eye."

Donald pause for a moment. "Why don't we do that tomorrow? Lets go out."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, its good to ask someone who work with artists to help you."

"Guys, look who's here!" Delia's voice startled them.

"Michael." Donald and Stacie said, in chorus.

"Hey future-brother-in-law!" The man pump his fist with Donald. "And look who is here. The beautiful Stacie." He smiled at her.

"We will be upstairs. We want to play tennis. Are you coming, Stacie?"

"Sure!" Stacie answered cheerfully.

The basement door is closed.

"I saw someone doesn't look quite happy when Michael compliments me."

"Whatever."

"You should have seen your face. Cute. Haha. Now, lets play tennis." Stacie walks away. She stopped when she realises Donald is not following her. She turned to look at his face.

"I don't play tennis, Stacie."

"I thought you are a sport person."

"Only for basketball. And hockey."

"Your house has a tennis court, don't tell me you never used them."

"I used the basketball court."

"Seriously."

"Yeap."

"Try it."

"I didn't know you play tennis."

"And how exactly do you think I maintain my body proportions?"

"Sex burns your calories."

.

.

.

.

"You suck to the max,"

"I've warned you."

"We are losing this."

"Obviously."

"Hey Delia! We surrender. Donald can't work this out."

"I know he can't. Donald, Michael, go and play basketball please. Leave us girls." Delia points both of them to the other court, about a few yards away. Both of them left Stacie and Delia alone.

.

.

.

.

"Bake some pie."

"What?"

"Donald likes pies."

"I didn't know that."

"That's why I am telling you. I know your pies are the best."

Stacie didn't hit the ball. "Thanks for the info Delia."

"Your welcome. You can use anything in the fridge. Tell me if you need anything."

.

.

.

.

"You are really good at this one."

"I was the captain."

"No wonder. Do you like coffee cake for breakfast?"

"Whats with the sudden question on breakfast? Not really. But I love coffee."

"Stacie likes coffee cake."

"How did you know?"

"We went to the same high school."

Donald freezes. Michael snatch the ball from him and throw it right into the basket. "Slam Dunk!" Michael yells.

Donald is still there.

"I know you can't cook. Buy it for her."

.

.

.

.

The dinner is served. Everyone are at their seats, except Stacie. She is not there.

"Sorry, I'm late," Stacie walks in while carrying a plate full with pies. "The pies took a while," she sit next to Delia. Donald look at her, he frowns, "You made these?"

"Why do you look surprised? You think I can't cook?"

"Well, I don't say you can't.. Just having a doubt, you know, wondering if I will get diarrhea after eating those," he is smirking.

"Someone gonna regret saying that."

"I tasted Stacie's pies before, can't get enough of them." Donald's father spoke as he took a few slices to his plate.

Stacie went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water after the dinner is done. Donald slowly crept behind her and hugged the brunette.

"Sorry. The pies are great. Shouldn't underestimate you."

"You like them?"

"Loved them. Did Delia tell you I like pies?"

"Urm, maybe?"

Suddenly, Donald move his left hand from her waist and cupped his mouth. He coughed. And coughed. He sounded like he is going to throw up his throat.

"Donald?!" Stacie panicked. "Delia!"

Delia came in to the kitchen. "Gosh. Whats wrong, Donald?" He is still coughing. "Speak! What should I do?!"

"The.. White.. Bottle.. Basement.." He could barely talk. His cough is too bad. Stacie held him, help him to stand. Delia ran to the basement and back with a white bottle. She lend a glass of water with 2 pills to him. He swallow it in no time. He was drenched in sweat. The cough was gone.

"I forgot to tell her something, didn't I?" Delia looked at her brother.

"Yeah. You forgot almost everything, sis. Tell her now."

"Stacie, what kind of pies did you make just now?"

"The pies? Chicken, blueberry and prawn. Why?"

"Donald.. He is allergic to seafood. I forgot to tell you that."

"What? Oh my god I am sorry I didn't mean-"

Donald place a finger on her lips "Not your fault. Relax."

"You could've die-"

"But I didn't." He place his hand at the back of her head and pull her gently. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

.

.

.

.

They sat together on the couch, with Stacie's back on Donald's chest, his arms around her while he hold the blue-covered book. They read it together, at first. After a few pages, Donald already fall asleep. Stacie enjoys the sight of him, sleeping. She thought he look so harmless, and helpless, like a baby. She stayed up to finish the book. When she did, she crawl at his side, slowly placing her head on his chest. The pace of his heartbeat calmed her, and in a few minutes, she has entered her own world.

.

.

.

.

It is not the sun that wakes her, it is the smell of coffee that made her eyes open. She saw a cup of coffee on the table next to the couch. She force herself to get up, and look into the cup, a tulip is visible as a decoration on top of the coffee. She noticed a slice of cake next to the cup. She took some of it and put it in her mouth. She swallow it.

She realizes something. Stacie ran upstairs and throw up what she previously ate in the sink. In her room, she look through her bag and take out an orange bottle, and ate a pill from the bottle.

"Stacie? I heard you running up the stairs." Donald enters the guest room and he sit on the bed. "You didn't even finish the cake."

"Who told you I like coffee cake?"

"Michael."

"He doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"I am allergic to nuts. The coffee cake I ate in high school was baked by my mom, they do not contain any of them."

"So that pill is for-"

"The nuts. I know this is nuts. I almost killed you with the prawn pie yesterday and you almost killed me with that coffee cake."

"I am sorry. It was intended to be a surprise. You should lie down. Take a rest."

"No, we have a date to go."


	6. Chapter 6 : The Date

Stacie and Donald walk out of the front door after they had their breakfast (prepared by maid, Donald finished her previous coffee cake, and Stacie drank the coffee that he made)

She is wearing a light brown sleeveless safari style jacket that hugs her waist line tightly with a belt, skinny blue jeans hugging her legs, hobo style handbag at her side and peep toe ankle boots decorates her feet.

He is wearing a plain white t-shirt, with leather jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of Vans. Not to forget, the specs.

Stacie notices Donald is holding a car key. "You are driving?"

"If I am not, then how are we supposes to go and shop?"

"I am used to taxis."

"They have molesters, get in the car."

"The problem is, your car is, Audi R8, Donald."

"How can that be a problem?"

"I am not used sitting in this expensive type of cars."

"Don't tell me you prefer walking than this one."

"Actually, I do. Walking takes a longer time. You know, longer time, longer talks. Besides, the shop lots are just 2 blocks away, right?"

"I like your logic sense."

"Sounds like logic gate."

"Don't start the day with physics, please."

"I won't." She smiled.

Donald and Stacie walk out of the front gate, and to the pavements. Donald suddenly move to Stacie's right side.

"Why are you changing sides?"

"So the street will be at my right side, and not yours."

"Are you trying to say you that enjoy looking at the cars and you prefer me not to block your view?"

"No, I am trying to say that if anything tries to hit you, in this case, a car, it has to go through me first. It is terms of security."

"Someone is trying to be a gentleman."

"I am a gentleman. I am not trying to be one."

He looked at the street. He is probably trying to hide the smile on his face. She on the other side, enjoy looking at the side of his face, and no smile lacking from her face. Stacie wonders why they are not holding each other hands, and he did not attempt to do so. Her previous boyfriend would not let go of her hand, maybe an act to show off, that she belongs to them. Donald on the other side are not forcing, preferred everything to come naturally with the moment. To be honest, she like it that way.

Thinking that she need to break the silence, she come up with a question.

"How many girlfriend did you have before?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer."

"C'mon. I'm asking the number of your girlfriends, not the people you slept with. I know that one needs more than your hands to count them.

"Whoa, thats deep. 5. How about you?"

"Girlfriend? Never had one."

"I mean boyfriend, Stacie."

"4."

"Who is your last boyfriend?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He nods.

"Stephen Renner. The valedictorian in my high school."

"How did you break up with him?"

"Urm... You know, I was wild, right? Back then, I had a crush on him, and with my looks, we got together. But he was not serious with the whole relationship, he just use our title as 'couple' to gain more popularity. So, one fine day, I dumped him."

"That was a pretty short explanation."

"I cut the unnecessary parts. Actually most of them are, so the story turns out to be pretty short."

He let out a small laugh.

"So.. Did Trebles held any reunion?"

"We did. Met them a few months ago."

"How are they doing?"

"Pretty good. Everyone is working."

"Your definition of good is getting a job?"

"Well, in today's world, job is a competition. Sometimes those smart ass kids turns out to be unemployed."

"True enough."

"How about the Bellas?"

"Haven't meet them this year. I was really busy. But they are doing great. Aubrey opens a dancing studio, Chloe became a lawyer, Beca works at an entertainment label, Lily is an architect, and Cynthia is a chef. Yeah, we are pretty good."

"Everyone sounds successful."

"We do, actually. Hey, wait up."

"What?"

"You didn't flinch."

"Flinch? For what?"

"When I said Lily's name, you didn't flinch like you used to be."

"I didn't realize that. But isn't that a good sign?" He winks and pulls her hand.

Now they are holding hands. She laughs. He laughs. They laughs, as they reach their destination.

"'Great Shoppe', What a name." Donald pushes the door, gesturing Stacie to go in first, "Ladies first," he said. Stacie walks in "Thank you, but that's a pretty lame excuse to see my ass."

He laughs again.

"Hello there. What type of shirt did you look for?" A blonde girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail walks towards them. "Men fashion, please." Stacie responds.

"Are you sure with this shop?"

"Let me clear something up. Expensive clothes doesn't mean its pretty and cheap clothes doesn't mean its ugly."

"What makes you think I am wearing expensive clothes?"

"You are talking with someone who works in fashion industry. I know you are wearing Balmain's jacket right now, Donald."

"Sharp-eyes."

"I am observant."

Stacie go through the clothes in the store. She picks some of them (a lot of them, actually) and hand it to Donald. "Put these on,"

"Alright, my lady."

He closes the door of the fitting room.

Stacie take her seat in one of the bench in the store. She notices the owner of the shop smiling at her. "Boyfriend?" The girl ask.

"Does he looks like one?"

"Yeap. Where is his black Audi?"

"At home."

"You must be special if you can make him walk."

"Haha. Why is that so?"

"He never left his Audi. He even drove them to grocery store. He always passed by here. My boyfriend know him."

"Oh."

"So, is it okay?" Donald came out of the fitting room.

Stacie look at him. "It looks good-"

"Is it?" Donald cut her.

"-but better if you don't wear them. Try the next one."

He enters the room again.

"His job really cost him some of fortune, it seems." The girl continues their talk.

"Do you know what he work as?"

"He didn't tell you? I asked my boyfriend before, but he said he can't tell me because its a secret."

"He didn't tell me yet. He said he will tell me. I am not sure when."

"This one?" Donald is back with another shirt.

"That one is good."

They spent an hour in the store. He agrees to buy 5 shirts, 2 coat, and 2 cardigan.

"You don't need American Express in this store." Stacie held his hand when he is about to take the card from his purse.

"Total is $200."

"All of these for 200 bucks only? Seriously?" Donald sounds surprised.

Stacie took a few notes from her purse and lend it to the girl, "Forgive him, his bills usually up to $2000."

"No problem. Thanks for coming."

They left the store and go along the sidewalk. "How did you shop like that?"

"Like what? Cheap?"

"Yeah."

"After my parents passed away, I learnt that I need to spend the money more wisely since I am not getting any pocket money from my parents. Life survival, actually. Thats the thing about rich people, they waste money on things that they can get for a cheaper price."

"True enough."

They walk in and out a few stores after that.

"Let me carry some of those," she tries to pull the shopping bag from his hand, only to find him snatched it away from her.

"No. I'll carry them."

"Why can't I help?"

"Let me think. Because you are the princess?"

"So who is the prince then?"

"Tobby."

"And you?"

"Your servant."

"You doesn't suit to be a servant."

"Tell me what I should be."

"The king."

"Who will be my queen?"

"Me."

"But you are the princess."

"No, I'm not. You guessed it wrong."

Both of them smiled as they continue to walk. They continue to talk on current issues, and some other things that makes them feel closer to each other. They reached the theater, grab 2 tickets and popcorns, and spent another 2 hours in it.

"I can't believe he is actually allergic to curly hair."

"He throws up every time he saw her perm, gosh!"

"But he loves her, though."

"But he didn't tell her."

"He was about to, until he saw her hair."

"He should have said it after that. Who knows it might be too late? Regrets would be bad, you know. That girl is pretty." Stacie lift up her eyebrow while she look at him.

Donald grins. He place his left hand at the left side of her waist and pulls her closer to him. "I love you, Stacie." His gaze melts her. Then, comes the kiss. Quick, but beautiful. She put her hands around his neck, and pulls him to her height, "and I have fall for you, too." As she returned his kiss.

.

.

.

.

"Ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream" Stacie talks while holding a cone with a scoop of ice cream on top. Chocolate flavoured. Donald eats vanilla.

"I thought girls hate ice cream because it contains fat?"

"No, I loved them. I have a great metabolism so I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want,"

"And whoever you want."

She paused. "Wrong. Only you."

Stacie feel herself blushing, so she continue to eat the melted ice cream in her hands while Donald, could not stop himself from smirking. Having a darker skin, his blush is not visible, but still, he feels his cheek burning.

"We should buy something for your parents and Delia."

"Some pretzels and donuts will do."

.

.

.

.

"Ouch! Arrghh damn it!" Stacie yelp and stopped walking.

"Whats wrong?" Donald put his hand on her shoulder.

"The boots. Blisters. Pretty normal actually. Don't bother."

"Wait." He pulled his purse out of the back pocket of his jeans. He opened them and pulled a plaster out of it.

"Where did you get those?"

"I learnt from experience. You girls, hurt your feet with these heels. Delia always ask me to buy her plasters, until one day I made a livestock in my purse so I wouldn't need to run to the pharmacy again." He kneeled down and took off the shoe from her feet. The plaster is carefully placed on top of the blister. When he's done, he put her shoes back to its original place. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Now lets go home. Or do you want to carry you?"

"There is no need for that. I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay is a very seductive word."

"I assumed you finished the book already?"

"Yeah. But tell me I am missing another 20 pages of it."

"You are basically quoting the book now."

"I can't help it! The author made the book just like An Imperial Affliction! It leaves me with doubts, questions and I am craving for more."

"Thats the fact about life the author ask us to accept. Sometimes endings are not like what we wish for."

"Hmm.. How about our endings then?"

"Our endings? It wouldn't have much different from the book."

"What do you mean?"

"Augustus Waters loves Hazel Grace until he dies, okay."

She smiled at him. And he smiled back. "Sweet."

Both of them walk side by side, hands holding each other, while the sun sets down.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kiss

"I thought both of you couldn't find your way home," Michael is in the living room.

"Enjoy your date?" Delia walk down the stairs and walk towards Stacie. "Now its our turn! Mom and Dad went for a dinner, and since both of you are here, we will leave the house to you."

Donald raise his right hand, "Wait a minute, you are leaving us? Then how about dinner?"

"In the fridge." Michael walks towards Delia and they linked their hands. "Bye!" Both of them smiling.

"Its okay, Donald. Let them have their time now."

Michael turns around, "The maids left the house already. So, only both of you in this place. Please, do whatever you want but don't tear off the sheets."

"Yeah, whatever. Just close the bloody door!" Donald responds.

"Whoa, patience, dude."

The door closes slowly. They hears the sound of the engine slowly drifted away from the house. Yeah, they are alone. Completely, alone.

"I can't believe this." He let himself dropped on the couch.

"What, the fact that only two of us in this house? Isn't that a blessing?"

"On the side note, its good that we are alone. But, the fact that both of them are completely oblivious by the fact that they almost killed us is pissing me off! They don't even say sorry!"

"Yeah.. I realised that one too..but its okay.. They didn't do it on purpose.."

"There is a price for everything."

"No no no no. You are not planning anything on your sister."

"Actually, I already did. I've always wanted to do this but I don't have enough reason to do it.. Now I do."

"You are not dragging me into this, are you Donald?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I wouldn't let you out of the plan!"

"Someone just drag me into a problem."

"I am so going to mix her perfume."

"Wouldn't there be any side effects?"

"Hey, this is a chance for us to be scientist. Shouldn't miss it."

"Are you serious?"

"When I was in 6th grade, I put cockroaches on her bed when she is sleeping."

"Eeewww! Why?!"

"She thinks marker would be a great make up for my soldiers."

"You guys fight for such simple thing!"

"But now this one is not simple. I could've been killed by her, and you could've been dead by now." Donald get up and stand at the first step of the stairs. "Stacie dear, want to join the fun?"

.

.

.

.

"I'll mix these 3."

"Those are the most expensive ones."

"Exactly."

"She's going to kill you."

"She already tried that last night." Donald opened the bottles. He pour all 3 perfume in one bottle, and then equally separate them into another 2 bottle. "There."

"Are you sure they will be no side effects? Maybe her skin might-"

"She put the perfumes on her clothes. Worst case scenario, her shirt tear off. Gosh I have a headache by just smelling it."

"Me too."

"Now lets do something for Michael."

"Really. Are you going to prank him too?"

"Yeah. I am going to scratch the CD of his favourite game. He plays Xbox all the time."

"Man, you're wicked."

When he is done, both of them enters the basement and lock the door. They sit next to each other on the yellow couch.

"We are alone."

"Yeah"

"Finally."

"I know."

Donald make the first move. He kisses her. Candy kiss. Then French kiss. And the next thing they realise is Donald's shirt on the floor and Stacie's jeans at their side. They probably wouldn't even realise that if Donald's cell phone didn't ring.

They continue smooching each other while the phone keeps ringing. They want to ignore it, but the phone didn't stop ringing until he can't take it anymore. "Who is this bastard calling me-" and then he stopped. He picks up the phone.

"Hello. Speaking. I know. Don't worry. Not yet. It will. I understand. Hah? Okay. Yeah. I will send it. Bye." And the line is disconnected.

"Shit." The only word come out from his mouth.

"Why? Who is that?"

"My work. I haven't complete it. I need to finish it or I am finished."

"I thought you are the boss?"

"My job is more complicated than you think."

"So you need to finish it, now?"

"Yeah."

"And leave me here, while I handle my sexual frustration?"

"Of course not. I can't make love to you tonight. But I will leave you with a kiss."

"What kiss?"

"Australian kiss."

"Oh my."

.

.

.

.

"Donald! Stacie! Open this door!" Delia. Oh my god. Delia. Stacie ran to 'the room' and knock the door, "Donald! Delia is banging our door!"

Donald opens his door and then he look at Stacie. "I'll handle this." He walk up the stairs and opens the door to the basement.

"What the hell you did to my perfume?"

"I thought some delicate touch would make it a bit more fun."

"Delicate?! Do you how much each of them costs?!"

"I know."

"I don't even understand why are you doing this! Aaaarrgghhh!"

"You almost killed me."

"It was a mistake!"

"You didn't apologise."

"Well, I am sorry then!"

Michael ran down the stairs from Delia's bedroom and head straight to Donald.

"What the fuck you did?!"

"Scratched your CD?"

"And why did you do that?"

"I almost killed Stacie with the coffee cake yesterday. She's allergic to nuts."

"I didn't know that!"

"You didn't say sorry."

"Gosh! Alright, I'm sorry, bro!"

Delia butt in the conversation, "Is this your idea of revenge, Donald?"

"This is not revenge. Its redemption. We are 0-0 now."

"Urrrgggghhhhh!" Delia pulls Michael away and they walk upstairs again.

Donald shouts, "Hey Delia! Mind if Stacie come to your room after this? I have work to do."

Delia rolls her eyes, " Finally you are giving my friend back to me."

"I am not giving her to you, I only ask you to look after her."

"Bollocks."

"Still your brother." He winks at her.

a/n: if you don't know what is Australian Kiss, it is like French Kiss, but 'downunder' ;)


	8. Chapter 8 : Delia's room

"I didn't know you read comics."

Delia look up from her book, "Oh, those comics? They are gifts."

Stacie frowns. "I don't think Michael read these."

"He didn't. Its from someone else."

"Who?"

"Can't tell ya."

"Why?"

Delia give her a smile. "Its a secret."

"Secret admirer?"

"Haha. No. You can read them if you want."

Stacie pulls one of the book from the rack. She go through the pages. "This is smut."

"Yea."

"You read them? I can't even spell the name. Sou.. Chi.."

"Souichiru Kimura. Its pretty good. Don't worry, its in English."

Stacie sit on next to Delia. She opens the book.

"Why did he ask you to stay here?"

"Donald? He said he will be in the room all day long. Maybe he think I might feel bored, so he ask to me to stay here with you."

"He must be on the deadline."

"Deadline? For what?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you people keep his job a secret? I want to know what he work as! Is he a spy or something?"

"Spy? Please, he will die on the first day itself. He will tell you. Soon enough."

"Fine." Stacie returns to the comic in her hands.

.

.

.

.

"Thats the fifth comic. You seems to enjoy it."

Stacie grins. "Its in series. Can't help it. Its pretty good. Its not because of the sex or anything, but because it shows how beautiful love is."

"You... Really love him, don't you?"

Stacie gives her a smile.

"I can see it in your smile now. No need to confess. I can handle this. My best friend is in love with my brother. This should be fine."

"I know it must be awkward for you.. But I didn't plan to fall in love with him.. I just.. did."

.

.

.

.

Her throat feels dry. She bring herself to the kitchen to quench her thirst. And then, she saw, that guy, standing near the counter, with a glass of water.

"Come out from your cave already?"

"Oh Stacie, didn't realize you come in."

"Gosh, your eye bags are visible."

"They will fade later."

"Are you tired?"

"No I don't." He said, full of sarcasm.

"Alright, alright, let me recharge you." She kisses him. He put his arms around her and hug her. Her arms on his chest, and he let him relaxes himself for a moment. His head on top of her hair, and her head on his shoulder.

.

.

.

.

"Is that all?" Stacie suddenly speak.

"All what?"

"The comics, is that all? Where is the 10th book?"

"Its not on sale yet."

"Oh."

"You should read other comics too.. The one that comes from different mangaka.."

"Whats a mangaka?"

"A person who draws manga. The comic, Stacie."

"Oh. But this one is really good.. Its very touching... I like it.."

"Read the others. They are good too. Gosh, you can't be addicted to everything."

"Addicted to everything? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I mean you are addicted to Donald already, don't tell me you are addicted to the comics."

"Its my first time reading this type of comic.. Don't blame me, you said I can read them..."

"Of course you can, but bear your own consequences when you are addicted to it."

"I can handle that."

"Sure you can."

.

.

.

.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Donald?!" Stacie points to a picture in an album.

Delia let out a small laugh. "Yeah, thats your 'so cool' boyfriend."

"He's naked! When was this?"

"4th grade, I think. He always go around the house naked. He start to cover himself only when he enters 5th grade, probably because his shyness only develop at that age. He said this house is too hot, he can't even wear pants."

"Looks like his hotness exists since he was a kid. Too much heat in himself he need to let it out." Stacie laughs.

"Yeah, right. Or maybe he thinks he is so sexy. Gosh I need to puke." Delia rolls her eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Donald?" Stacie knocks 'the room' door.

Donald opens the door after a few seconds. "Yes?"

"Do you want to eat?"

Donald run his fingers through his hair, "No. I'll eat when my work is finished."

"Are you sure? You need energy-"

"I'm fine, really."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, sweetheart, what did you do throughout the day?"

"Sweetheart? Looking at your nude photos, darling."

"What? Delia showed you?"

"More like I found them."

"She didn't even attempt to cover it?!"

"Nope."

"I am going to kill that bitch."

"Come on, that picture is cute. I saved it in my phone already."

"I will make sure I delete them later."

"Too bad I saved it in my locked folder." Stacie gives Donald a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight dear," She winks at him.

When Stacie left the basement, Donald touch his cheek. "Purposely wearing red lipstick to mark me, huh? I'll mark your neck tomorrow, Stacie. Thats for sure." He talk to himself and get back to his work.


	9. Chapter 9 : The room

Stacie enters the basement. The smell of coffee excites her. Once she reach the basement, she sees a mug of coffee with a cat face on top of it.

"That one is yours." Donald says as he closes the door of what Stacie call, his 'cave'.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the post office for a while."

"Why?"

"Some paperworks need to be send."

"Seriously? Are you from the ancient or something? Don't you guys use emails?"

"We do. But sometimes things need to be deliver by hand. I'll be back in an hour." He kisses her forehead.

"And I'll be waiting here."

.

.

.

.

She finishes her coffee. She go through some of the books in the bookshelves, and read the brief synopsis at the back of the book. All the books here are of different genres, and Donald sort them in alphabetical order. After about half an hour going through the books, her phone rang.

"Hello. Yes. What? Sketch? I need to check it now? Really? Wait a sec I need a paper and pen."

She head towards the study table and pull out the drawer. There are a few books in there, but she only take one of the stick notes and a pen and jot down what she need. "Okay. What? That is huge. I don't have a computer now. I understand. I'll work on it." And she hung up.

She saw the long books in the drawer and pull one of them out. She flip through a first few pages, "Who drew this?" She asks herself. It is a sketch book. In there, there are a lot of sketches, one shows a couple sitting on a bench, the other shows a mother placing her child in the stroller, but the sketch in the last page of the book attracts her. It looks like her. When she is sleeping.

Her phone starts making noises again and she picks them up, "Yes, yeah I am looking for a printer now, hang on. I will call you in 10 minutes." She put the book back to its place and start to think. She need a printer. But she doesn't bring her laptop. Delia is out since morning, and she brought her laptop together with her.

Donald. He said he have to send paperworks. He must've print them before that. And he said he did send emails, so he must have a computer or a laptop! But its in the room, should she enter it? Without his permission?

Stacie turns the knob. Unlock. She pushes the door. The first thing she notices is the coffee machine at the left side of the room. There are white papers with sketches hanging in the middle of the room. Sketches of clothes. Stacie steps closer to it, and she notices at the bottom of each sketch, Delia's signature is present. "Delia is an architect, how come she can draw all these?"

Then she turns to the right side of the room. There is a dustbin full with papers. A board, drawing board. Bottles of inks and markers. Parchments of clothes. And a computer with a printer on its side. She turn on the computer. It demands a password.

"Aarrgghh what could it be?" She types in

BASEMENT. Invalid. STACIE. Invalid. RIFF OFF.

And the computer is on.

The wallpaper of the computer shows the one of the sketch that she saw in the book. The sketch that looks like her sleeping. She clicks the Google Chrome button and go to yahoo page. Donald didn't sign out of his account. She clicks on Mozilla Firefox button, and still, another yahoo account, still on. So she clicks on the Safari icon, and finally, no active profile. She sign in and get her job done in minutes. She print the papers and turn off the printer. But then she asks herself, "What is he doing with 3 different server in one time?"

So she clicks on the Google Chrome tab, and the yahoo page displays his name, Donald. She clicks on the Mozilla Firefox page, and the yahoo page pop out a name.

"Souichiru Kimura. Where did I heard this name before?" And then it struck her.

The comic. The smut comic she read yesterday. Delia said its a gift, but she mention no one. And Delia also said she can't be addicted to everything, does this mean that, Donald is the one, who draw the comics? She opens the mail and read them. The date of the deadline is today.

"My job is more complicated than you think."

"Bear the consequences when you're addicted to it."

The words run in her head. What does all of this means?

"What are you doing in my room, Stacie?!" Donald suddenly standing behind her.

"Souichiru Kimura." Her only reply.

Donald wipes the sweat on his forehead. "I'll explain this to you."

.

.

.

.

"Wait a minute, I need to digest this, you are the boss of the most famous editorial company in New York?"

"Yeah. My dad buy that company."

"But why didn't you manage the architectural firm? Your current job, doesn't it sound, urm, feminine? You work in entertainment industry."

"Because Delia took over the company already. Since I have a degree in business, I takeover the editorial company. And, since Delia is so passionate in fashion, she designs clothes, and send the sketches to me."

"And you will approve the design. So you make a label under the name, Riffs, and sell the clothes designed by Delia."

"Yeap, and those design that I rejected, will be used in the comic that I draw."

"Thats why you give Delia those comics."

"Because I used her design in my drawing."

"You do 3 jobs in one time."

Donald nods, "Two birds in one stone."

"Thats 3 birds in one stone. Thats crazy."

"Well.. I told you I indulge myself with work."

"But, how can you draw? I mean, I never saw you draw before. I saw Delia's drawing, but thats the sketch of buildings, not clothes."

"Inheritance. My dad is a businessman, but my mom is an artist. A painter. Delia happen to inherit dad's smart brain, so she can come up with new design all the time, and I inherit my mom's artistic side. Did you see the portrait next to the basement door?"

"Yeah. The lake. Its beautiful."

"My mom drew those."

"So, why did you keep your job as a secret from everyone?"

"You've said it before, the job sounds feminine. And.." He sighs. "A guy who draw comics, isn't a geek?"

"A geek?" Stacie laughs. "You might call it that, but I call it, gifted. Not everyone can draw, you know. I can't draw, and I envy everyone in this world who can."

"You envy me, then?"

"A little."

The remain quiet for a while.

Stacie looks at him, "Did you secretly draw my picture when I was asleep?"

"Huh? Uhhh... I can't help it.. You.. Urmm.. You look so pretty when you are sleeping. Are you angry?"

"Of course I am. You should have told me."

"I'm sorry, dear.. Forgive me, please?"

"With one condition."

"Anything."

"We are sleeping in the guest room tonight. The couch gives me back pain."

"You mean, we are going to have sex on the bed tonight, right? Okay. No problem." He kisses her neck.

"Whoa easy, I don't want sex for lunch."

Stacie pull him away.

"Why not?!" Donald sounds frustrated.

"Because I prefer it for dinner. Easy boy, you have me for the whole night."

"Then, what do we do now?"

"Eat."

"You want me to eat you?" He smirks.

"Not now, you need to eat something. You didn't eat anything since yesterday. Come on lets go and have some 'brunch'."

She got up and pull him from the couch.

"Does pie sounds good to you?"

"Not prawn pie, of course."

.

.

.

.

"You do realise I am going home tomorrow, don't you?"

"What? You are going back already?"

"I've been here for a week."

"Why does it feels so fast..." He gives her a back hug.

"I am going to text you."

"Its not the same. I need to hear your voice."

"Call me then."

"And I'll have phone sex with you?"

She turns around to face him. She cupped his face in her hands and pull him."Silly."

And they kiss.

"Lock the door. And put your phone on silent." She demands.

He laughs. "Why?"

"Because, you see, this where I keep my word."

"Keep your word?"

"All through the night I'll make love to you. Like you want me to."

"How sweet. Don't worry, tonight is our night." He push her hair from her face, and slowly kiss her. Then he places his right arm at the back of her knees and his left arm at the back of her neck.

She put her hands around his neck, "Bride style to the bed? Why is that?"

"Because one day I will make you my bride."

"Can't wait."


	10. Chapter 10 : One year

A year later...

.

.

.

.

Both of them become more and more successful throughout the year. They meet each other once a month, because of their distance. Their dates usually spent walking around the town, or a day in a restaurant, talking about each other. They never feel bored around each other, and the distance never stop them to keep their love blossom.

'Distance doesn't ruin a relationship, trust does'.

They meet each other in the basement occasionally, and rather than calling it a basement or library, they call it their very own 'love nest'.

.

.

.

.

Stacie opens her mailbox. There is a white envelope in it. She hold the letter in her hand while she walk back into her apartment. Once she is in her house, she sit on a red couch in her living room while she tear off the envelope.

This is not an ordinary letter. This is an invitation card. But from who?

The card has a hard cover, with flower patterns on it. She opens the card, the first page of the card has 6 different columns labelled with numbers.

The first column contains the drawing of a book, with a brown cover and a mug with a leaf as the decoration on top of it. The second column has a bottle of vodka and a cup. Grand piano, a pie with prawn and a cake with hazelnuts fills the 3rd column. Ice cream and a box of plaster is in the 4th column. In the 5th column, they are three pictures of lips, one in candy cane colour, another one with french flag and the other with australian flag. The last column shows stacks of comics.

"This is..." Stacie move to the next page.

A drawing fills the second page, and that drawing looks exactly like Donald and her, on their first date. The clothes, the scenery, everything looks the same.

On the 3rd and 4th page, there are a list of names under the title GUESTS, and she can see the names of all the Trebles and Bellas in it.

The 5th page says it all. Updated with time, date, venue, attire, phone number and everything, Stacie realises that the card is an invitation card to her own wedding. And her phone buzzes, signalling a new message is in. She unlock her phone and read the text.

From Donald. "Get your present,yet?"

She calls him right away.

"Hello, dear." He answers.

"Well hello. So tell me, when does this idea comes to you?"

"The card? A month ago. And only manage to complete it by now. You are the first person to see it, after me, of course. Like it?"

"Of course I do! Its beautiful."

"So, did you see the date?"

"2 months from now."

"And will you marry me?"

"Donald, the answer is completely obvious. I will. The answer is always 'I will'. In 2 months it will be 'I do'."

"I am just making sure you are mine. Did you check your email?"

"No. Why?"

"Jesse and Beca sent their invitation card. Wedding in 3 weeks."

"Really?! Awwww I am so happy for them! So I will see you there, honey?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We have an announcement to make when we reach there."

"Announcement?"

"You are going to be my bride in 2 months."

"And you will be mine in 2 months."

"And we'll make babies."

"Lots of them?"

"Depends. I want them to inherit our hotness. Not to mention our skills in bed."

"Or couch."

"The girls must be pretty like you."

"The boys must be attractive like you."

"Don't worry, they will."

.

.

.

.

Jesse and Beca held their wedding at the Stapleford Park. Most of the guests were provided with plane ticket to get there.

Donald and Stacie attend the wedding together. Stacie wears a blue dress with a strap on her left shoulder, and the long dress is made from chiffon from her knee to toe, showing her legs. The dress shows her glamorous body, as she walks in the wedding venue. Donald wears a white shirt, black tux. His tuxedo are left unbutton, making him look more appealing.

They walk together side by side, with their fingers lock, and smile plastered on their faces. As expected, their arrival causing a stir of surprise to the guests, especially fellow Trebles and Bellas, who are not aware of their relationship.

Once they are seated, the event starts with Jesse's entrance followed by Beca. Both of them look neat and classy, and of course, happy. When the ceremony is done, they move to another hall for the buffet.

"Stacie, Donald, you guys are hooking up with each other?" Chloe interrupts them.

Stacie hugs the girl, "Chloe! Actually, we are-"

"Engaged." Donald continues her sentence.

"Seriously? Now when do I hear a wedding bell?"

Donald and Stacie take a look at each other, "In 5 weeks."

"Oh. My. God. I am so happy for you guys!" said Chloe, half screaming.

"Chill there, I am about to tell everyone. Don't blew it, ginger."

"The name is Chloe, Donald."

"I know. Now, silent." Donald winks at Stacie, "Ready, miss?"

"Ready as you are, mister."

.

.

.

.

The announcement brings everyone to their joy, and everyone happily accept the fact that both of them are indeed, meant to be with each other.

Lily, Unicycle and Donald settle their long-term-complication, and it turns out that Lily are pregnant with the junior Unicycle for 2 months.

"Should I get both of you the best bed in the world?" Amy speak with her Aussie accent. "You know, considering that, its your expertise,"

"We don't really mind about the presents,"

"What matters is you guys are coming. If not, I will not attend your wedding."

"That sounds like a threat, dude." Bumper speak while he place his hand on Amy's waist.

"It is a threat."

.

.

.

.

Their wedding day takes place at Donald's very own house compound. They invite 500 people to be there, to celebrate their wedding.

Stacie put on a white wedding dress, the design is pretty simple, yet it took everyone's breath away (especially Donald) upon her arrival. She enters the ground alone, before Donald, dressed in black tux complete with bow tie of the matching colour, took her hand.

"Stunning." He whispered to her.

"Attractive." She whispered back.

.

.

.

.

"You may kiss the bride."

Both of them hold each others' hands, and look into each others' eyes before touching their lips together.

.

.

.

.

It seems that their love nest has been decorated and rearranged, so a bed can fit in the place. Donald insists on spending their wedding night here, maybe because this place happens to be the place when they first 'connected' to each other.

"She decorates this place really well,"

"Can't mess with an architect who also works as a fashion designer,"

"But we don't have a bathroom here."

"We won't be needing it."

"Actually we do. Its pretty much essential."

"Not today. You will spend the next few hours in this bed. You can use the loo later."

"I am not talking about the loo, I'm talking about the bathtub."

"Why bathtub?"

"I want to take a bath with you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll take you to the bathroom tomorrow."

"How?"

"I'll carry you. Bride style."

a/n: Hey there! This is pretty much the end of 'Basement', hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading this fanfic, I really appreciate it! Reviews please :)


End file.
